Гороскоп
by Alyona
Summary: Зодиак – это всё ерунда. Тут какой-то новый гороскоп... Но ты посмотри, как совпадает! Слэш.


**ГОРОСКОП**

**Автор** - Алёна  
**Название** - ГОРОСКОП  
**Пейринг** - грандерс  
**Рейтинг** - PG-13  
**Жанр** - слэш, романс, юмор  
**Дисклаймер** - всё чужое. Моя только любовь.  
**Саммари:** « Зодиак – это всё ерунда. Тут какой-то новый гороскоп... Но ты посмотри, как совпадает!»

&

Утро выходного дня – одна из лучших вещей на свете. Даже если открываешь глаза и видишь, что ты в постели один.  
То, что с кухни ощутимо пахнет завтраком, искупает эту досадную мелочь.  
Конечно, завтрак – это не всем понятно, ибо на часах уже первый час дня. А что делать? Мы приехали домой в семь утра, и я даже ни слова не сказал Грэгу, когда он бросил свои кроссовки посреди коридора и молча поплелся в душ. Я только поинтересовался: может, его помыть?  
Ответом мне была шикарная фраза: "Гил, ты издеваешься?"  
Ну да. Я понимаю: стаж нашей совместной жизни еще не так велик, чтобы в дУше мы могли только мыться. Но с другой стороны, после работы мы оба совершенно никакие. Даже есть не хочется. Только рухнуть, обняться и спать, спать, спать… Часов до двенадцати дня примерно.  
Так и получилось.  
Встаю, иду босиком на кухню. Теперь я приучился ходить по дому босым, особенно утром. Когда ты еще не совсем проснулся, и ощущение теплого пола под ногами кажется идущим еще оттуда, из недавнего сна. А солнце пляшет на ровных квадратах паркета, и в голову упорно лезет Роберт Фрост.  
Этот негодник опять будет надо мной смеяться. Грэг, конечно, а не Фрост.  
Захожу и вижу интересную картину: кофемашина работает, очередная порция сосисок булькает на плите (вот догадались же мы купить оптовую упаковку этого кошмара?), а Грэг сидит за кухонным столом, поджав ноги, и что-то увлеченно читает.  
Заглядываю через плечо:  
- Криминалистический вестник?  
- Неа,– усмехается Грэг и словно хочет прикрыть от меня текст. В шутку.  
- Откуда эта желтая пресса? – я дотягиваюсь до забытых вчера на кухонном столе очков и всматриваюсь в пестрые страницы: - Где ты это взял?  
- У девчонок-лаборанток свистнул! Я вчера к ним пришел за результатами, а они – подожди да подожди…  
- Мстят тебе, наверное, за те времена, когда ты других так заставлял ждать, - говорю я с серьезным лицом. Но Грэг понимает, что я подыгрываю ему.  
- Их-то я не заставлял! – и возмущение как настоящее, только в глазах пляшут подозрительные чертики. – Ну вот, ждал я, ждал… Ник с Риком будто сами не могли сходить, типа я стажер – так мол, пусть стажер и бегает…  
- Скоро уже тест сдашь и будешь полноправным сотрудником, - заявляю уверенно. – Так что – ждал ты, ждал?  
- Вот, и взял журнальчик полистать: там у них валялся. И зачитал…  
- Что же там было такого интересного? Рецепт яблочного пирога за пять минут? Лучшая губная помада, которая не съедается при поцелуях? Или как покрасить волосы, не заляпав домашний халатик?  
Мы оба смеемся.  
- Сам такой, - Грэг снова демонстративно утыкается в свое чтиво. – Тут дела поинтереснее. Гороскоп животных!  
- Зодиак, что ли? – я, видимо, настолько темный в этом плане, что других гороскопов просто не знаю. Про Зодиак-то мне известно только благодаря детскому увлечению астрономией.  
- Зодиак – это всё ерунда, - заявляет мой лучший эксперт по гороскопам. – Тут какой-то новый... Но ты посмотри, как совпадает!  
- Что совпадает?  
- Всё, - Грэг неожиданно засмущался. Потом справился с собой и продолжил: - Ты, например, знаешь, что по этому гороскопу ты лосось?  
- Кто? – от неожиданности я чуть не уронил очки, которые как раз снял, чтобы протереть.  
– Лосось. И твое гэльское имя – Брэдан.  
- Погоди, что за ересь? – тут же водружаю очки на нос, беру со стола журнал и читаю вслух:  
"…кельтский календарь, когда отрезку времени соответствует животное, являясь, таким образом, покровителем рожденных в этот период..."  
- Хм, - я отвожу взгляд от слишком мелко напечатанных строк, и Грэг немедленно выхватывает журнал обратно.  
– Нет, Гил, ты только послушай, как все верно! Вот про тебя: "Ключевые слова - мудрость, вдохновение, омоложение". Супер! Все в точку!  
- Ну да… особенно омоложение, – ерничаю я.  
- А разве нет? Я, конечно, не говорю, что это моя заслуга, но с тех пор, как мы с тобой живем, ты гораздо лучше стал выглядеть!  
Я не отвечаю ему ничего. Просто Кэтрин мне уже не раз выдавала: "Гил, что с тобой? Выглядишь лет на пять моложе своего паспорта! У тебя глаза светятся. Влюбился ты, что ли?"  
Конечно. Уже больше года как. А Кэтрин только заметила!  
Вот кто с самого начала все раскусил – это Эл Роббинс. Но он привык хранить тайны своих друзей.  
- Ты дальше, дальше слушай, - Грэг уже вовсю хихикает, полностью забыв про сосиски на плите. – " Дар: познания в областях искусства и науки. Проницательный ум. Наблюдательность. Инициирование, трансформация, связь с миром фэйри..." Прямо все про тебя! Эээ… только вот что такое фэйри – я не знаю.  
- Как что? Жидкость для мытья посуды, – заявляю я простодушно, и мы опять дружно фыркаем.  
- На самом деле это волшебный мир, - приходится моему знатоку иногда пояснять такие вещи.  
- Ого, Гил! И у тебя с ним связь? Тогда попроси, чтобы я тест хорошо сдал!  
- Ты и так его сдашь. Дальше читай.  
Ей-богу, это уже становится любопытным.  
- Дальше самое интересное, - улыбается Грэг. И торжественным голосом произносит: "Гармоничные отношения с людьми Змеи и Оленя. Хорошие отношения с людьми Выдры, Тюленя и Гуся."  
- И что же в этом интересного? – спрашиваю самым наивным голосом.  
- Просто человек Змеи – это я, - отвечает он и протягивает мне журнал. – Вот, сам посмотри!  
Я снова надеваю очки, которые до того по привычке вертел в руке, и читаю – опять вслух:  
- Змея. Гэльское имя – Натайр. Ключевые слова: преобразование, исцеление, энергия жизни. Дар: уникальная изобретательность. Любовь к своей семье. Превосходная память. Склонность к целительству, магии, трансформации… - я делаю паузу, чтобы переглотнуть: настолько мне это кажется точным. И уточняю: - Целительство – это от твоей бабушки?  
- Она предсказательница, а не целительница, - важно поправляет меня Грэг. А я с едва заметной улыбкой вдруг произношу:  
- Верно, целительство – это другое. Вот когда я палец прищемил дверью… помнишь, ты мне лед принес? И сразу болеть перестало…  
- Ты дальше читай, - Грэг сидит напротив меня и словно ждет какой-то счастливой развязки.  
- Совместимость: гармоничные отношения с людьми Оленя и Лосося, - дочитываю я. - Хорошие отношения с людьми Выдры и Гуся.  
Поднимаю взгляд от журнала - и вижу, что Грэг просто светится.  
- Не знаю, кто такие выдры и гуси, - я, пожимая плечами, закрываю журнал. – И не дай бог здесь появятся еще какие-то олени…  
- Нафиг нам олени, - говорит Грэг. – Просто здесь про нас с тобой все как взаправду написано. Понимаешь?  
"Понимаю, - говорю я про себя. - Даже странно. Вот оно всё тут. Энергия жизни. Исцеление. Любовь к своей семье… – я обвожу глазами кухню. – К нашей семье, Грэг?"  
- А? – слышу неожиданно. – Что?  
- Ничего, - моя рука с журналом вздрагивает. – Я просто думал. Про твою уникальную изобретательность. Про превосходную память. И как еще там написано? Про преобразование…  
- Да уж, я все-таки надеюсь преобразоваться из техника в криминалиста!  
- Не в этом дело… – откладывая журнал, я неторопливо поднимаюсь и подхожу к Грэгу. Обнимаю за плечи, прижимая к себе. – У тебя великолепный дар преобразования. Начиная с того, что ты химик, и заканчивая тем, что ты всю мою жизнь на голову поставил… змей-искуситель…  
А потом, наклоняясь, шепчу в его встрепанные волосы:  
- Натайр…  
- Что? – Грэг вздрагивает от неожиданности. Затем смотрит на журнал, улыбается:  
- Брэдан…  
И тоже встает мне навстречу.  
Мы начинаем обниматься, но тут с плиты тянет чем-то горелым.  
- Йоу! Сосиски выкипели! – Грэг, чертыхаясь, пытается столкнуть кастрюлю рукой, обжигается, хватает полотенце...  
А я стою и думаю, что действительно, вся моя жизнь теперь изменилась в корне: но я, на удивление, совсем не против таких преобразований. Я очень хочу, чтобы так все шло и дальше. Даже если для этого нужно, чтобы я побыл немного каким-то лососем.


End file.
